Welcome To My Life: A Weiss Kreuz Documentary
by DracoPathos
Summary: Persia has sent Weiss on a mission in America for an old friend. Turns out, this old friend is just bored. There's a mission alright: survive her documentary. Chapter 1: Youji gets a day pass and hits on a lesbian, while Omi gives Aya a dust bath.


Draco: *smiles into the camera* Okay…so I got bored again…

Ember: *fire lizard pops up with a "No kiddin'?" sign*

Draco: -_-' *BOP*

Ember: x.x

Draco: Anyway… It's my job to keep people notified on the underground trouble in America, and…well…when I told an old friend I needed help, he was quick to comply. This is a documentary of his boys' lives by day, 'cause we all can pretty much figure out their nightlife.

*camera turns away from Draco to focus on the Weiss boys arguing over wanted ads*

Youji: *wicked laugh* Oh now here's one for you, Omi! Paper boy!

Omi: -_- *glare* Well, at least my best choice isn't porn star.

Draco: *from behind camera* Hey. I got an idea. You can work with a friend of mine for a while.

Ken: What's the job?

Draco: Manual labor. She works for a hardwood flooring company.

All: *look at each other, look at Draco, nod*

Draco: Alrighti.

~fade to next scene~

Draco: Guys! Meet Heather! Better known as Dragon.

*zoom in on girl who looks a lot like Omi*

Heather: *wave* ^_^ Hi.

All: Hi.

Draco: I told the boys you could get'em a job with Meg's dad.

Heather: o.O' Uh…okay…sure…

~fade to next day, camera looking out the front windshield to focus on Meg's car~

Draco: We are now following Heather to their first day of work. *sweeps past Youji, who's driving, to focus on the backseat's occupants* I know Mr. Coffee-and-cigarettes up here is doin' fine. How 'bout you guys?

Omi: ^.^ zzZZ…

Ken: O.@ You woke us up at 5 a.m.

Aya: Shi-ne…

Draco: *turns back to front* Well, we've got a lively bunch.

~next scene~

Draco: Okay…we got to Fort Belvoir at 7 and it's 8 now. Youji took forever getting his day pass.

Ken: *sleep-deprived giggle* Youji got a day pass!

Youji: *glare*

Omi: ^.^ zzZZ…

Aya: -_- *sigh*

~next scene~

Heather: Okay…Ken, you go with Beth and learn to scrape and sand.

Ken: *thumbs up* Gotcha!

Heather: Youji, you do the same with Megan.

Youji: *waggles eyebrows* No problem.

Heather: @.@' Uh…maybe that was a bad idea…

Draco: Too late!

Heather: Erm…Aya gets to use the buffer in the rooms when they finish.

Aya: *stares at very broken-looking buffer* o.O

Heather: And Omi… *blink* Where's Omi?

Omi: *curled up on the kitchen counter* ^.^ zzZZ…

Heather: -_-' Okay…Omi can wait…

~next scene~

Youji: *smoking cigarette* And then…

Ken: *leans out side door* Youji…what are you doing?

Youji: *grin* Meg and I are taking a smoke break.

Megan: ^_^

Ken: You do realize…?

Youji: Go away! I'm telling a story! *drags off cigarette* Anyway…as I was saying…

Ken: *rolls eyes and goes back in*

~next scene~

Aya: *casually walking buffer to the next room*

Heather: Okay… Now Omi… Omi?

Omi: *curled up on closet shelf* ^.^ zzZZ…

Heather: *sighs and pokes him* Omi… Oh Oooomiiii… WAKE UP! .'

Omi: GAH! *falls off shelf* Owi…

Heather: Gomen, but I need you to sweep the rooms out so I can vacuum.

Omi: *yawn* Kay…

~next scene~

Ken: *leans out door* Youji!

Youji: *still smoking* What?

Megan: ^_^

Ken: -_-' *sigh*

~next scene~

Heather: Okidoki… Aya, finish buffing; Ken and Beth can sweep and vacuum; Omi and I can start coating in; Youji and Meg… o.O' Were are Youji and Meg?

Ken: ^_^ Follow me!

~transition to outside~

Youji: And then…

Heather: *walks out* Okay! Break's over! Back to work! Megan, stop flirting with Youji!

Megan: ^_^'

Heather: Youji, stop hitting on my girlfriend!

Youji: Huh? *drops cigarette*

Ken: *grin*

Youji: O.O' *pale* Oops…

~next scene~

Ken: I gotta pee.

Heather: *shows him to a grimy, little bathroom* They just fixed the plumbing.

Ken: @.@

Heather: *pats him on the back* At least you don't have to sit down. ^_^

~next scene~

Draco: Okay… We're working on the second house now. *pans across room* Aya's running the edger, Ken's pulling corners, Omi's sanding the stairs, and Youji's buffing upstairs.

*there's a crash from the room Youji's in and everyone runs upstairs to see Youji standing on the buffer, riding it in circles*

Youji: ^_^ Yeehaw!

*buffer catches its own cord, throws Youji head over heels into the closet, and Heather unplugs it*

Ken: *giggle* Youji's in the closet!

Youji: Shut up…

~next scene~

*there's a crash at the stairwell, Omi stands at the top looking horrified with a broom in his hand while Aya sits at the bottom covered an inch thick in dust*

Omi: ^_^' Sorry Aya…

Aya: -_- *sigh*

~next scene~

*there's another crash at the stairwell, Omi once more stand at the top looking horrified while Aya sits at the bottom covered in finish*

Omi: *gulp* Sorry Aya…

Aya: -_- *sighs, stands, and climbs stairs*

Omi: @.@' Er…Aya…?

Aya: *smirk, clomp, clomp, clomp*

Omi: @.@;; A-aya…?

~next scene~

*both now thoroughly soaked in finish, Aya and Omi exit the house, peeling off ruined clothing*

Omi: *pout* I said I was sorry…

Aya: -_- Clutz.

~next scene~

Heather: ^_^' Well, through many thankfully fixable errors, we managed to get two houses done today. Not too shabby.

Draco: Ya hear that, boys? Ya did good!

All: *in varying states of anger and trauma* Shi-ne, Draco!

Draco: ^_^

~end tape one~


End file.
